


His Perfect

by TheTruthBetweenRPF (TheTruthBetween)



Series: Tumblr One-Shots [19]
Category: Castle (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetweenRPF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous Asked: Someone asked Stana ‘is that art imitating the other art?’ and she answered ‘oh, really? Are you asking if we make out in the back corners of stage 11 and 12? I kiss but I don’t tell!” Stanathan fic of them making out in the back corners of stage 11 and 12? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> So this went in a completely different direction than I was intending. Hopefully you still like it :)

"Shh," Nathan hissed, pulling Stana behind a large set piece and into the shadows of a back corner of stage eleven.

Stana brought her free hand to her mouth, muffling her laughter. "Sorry," she giggled, eyes sparkling as she looked up at her costar.

Nathan peeked out, glancing around to see if anyone had noticed their escape. Nobody seemed to have followed them, so he ducked back into the shadows and pressed Stana against the wall, grinning down at her. "You think this is funny, do you?" he asked, voice teasingly dangerous.

Stana started to nod, her eyes widening when she felt Nathan's hands at her sides, fingers curled to press into her ribs, the threat of tickling making her gasp. "No, no, it's not funny at all!" she promised in a whisper, squirming to get away from his hands.

"Good." Nathan flattened his palms against her, feeling the heat of her skin through the thin shirt she wore. Wardrobe had been good that morning.

Smiling brilliantly, Stana leaned back against the wall and reached up to twine her arms around Nathan's neck, fingers tunneling into his hair. "Are you going to stand there all afternoon," she whispered, "or are you going to kiss me?"

"Oh, I'm definitely going to kiss you," Nathan growled, dipping his head to nip at her jawline. "I'm just going to make you really want it, first."

Stana groaned quietly, her fingers tightening in Nathan's hair. "I already really want it," she promised him. "I _always_ really want it."

"Yeah?" Nathan pulled back slightly to watch her, his head tilted.

Opening her eyes -- when had she closed them? -- Stana met his gaze seriously. "You know I do, Nathan. I always want you. Because I always love you."

Nathan's eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled, and he leaned forward again, brushing Stana's lips with his own. "Good," he murmured warmly. "I always love you, too."

"I know," Stana sighed, arching into him and deepening the kiss, her tongue brushing his upper lip before retreating, enticing him to follow with his own.

Nathan took the invitation, slipping his tongue past Stana's lips and leisurely exploring the familiar territory of her mouth, making her moan softly against him. This had to be heaven, he decided, trailing his hands over her body lightly. This, here, Stana in his arms, had to be better than any afterlife thought of by any civilization in history. This was his perfect.


End file.
